Mrs Jude Lizowski
by BreakingTradition
Summary: As part of the community service which every student must perform, Jude and Jen aid a university student by becoming, for three weeks, a married couple. Can they deal with the sudden responsibilities, and more importantly, real feelings? JudexJen
1. Repeat Yourself, Please

**Mrs. Jude Lizowski**

_By BreakingTradition_

**Summary: **As part of an experiment, Jen and Jude become a "married couple". Can they deal with the pressure, and more importantly, new feelings? JenxJude, slightly AU

**A/N: **Hey there, everyone! Being seriously disappointed by the amount of fanfiction under the category of 6teen, I decided to write one myself, since this is my first time with a fanfiction account. Enjoy!

"What's up with you two?"

Wyatt Williams' knowing eyebrows knitted in concern. Jen Masterson and Jude Lizowski had just arrived at the usual table next to the Big Squeeze. Both wore mixed expressions.

"Yeah…what's wrong, you guys look really…um…" Caitlin Cooke struggled to find words, leaning over the counter of the Squeeze.

"Annoyed?" offered Nikki Wong.

"Confused?" Jonsey Garcia threw in.

"Hap –"

Jude shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans. "We're supposed to be married now," he said in his usual tone, indicating Jen with a strange jerk of the shoulder.

Silence…

"Hang on." Caitlin held up a hand. "Did you just say…"

"You're sixteen!" Wyatt cried.

Jen gave Jude a little shove. "No, no, we're not _actually _getting married. It's just for an experiment."

"Experim –"

"A university student picked us, because we're good friends, and asked us to pretend to be married. He wants to see how strange it feels. I mean, all we have to do is what normal married couples do in public – without feeling too uncomfortable – and that's it. I think. It's that community service everyone at our school is supposed to do, you know?"

"Pretty harsh service," Nikki said bluntly.

"Did you have a choice?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but Jen says it'll help our grades." Jude was beginning to look uncomfortable. "How bad can it be?"

"No time like the present," Jen announced briskly, color rising swiftly in her cheeks.

Jude edged away from her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, c'mon," she said, blushing deeper. "Buy me a lemonade."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the Squeeze.

"But – But I don't –"

"It's what you do when you're married," Jen snapped.

"Fine, fine," sighed Jude, digging into his pocket, pulling out some change and slapping it on the counter. "One, please."

Caitlin laughed and handed Jude the drink, which he gave to Jen. "Thanks," she said cheerfully.

"It might take a while for me to get used to this marriage business," Jude responded dully, taking a seat. Both him and Jen missed the smirks that crossed their friends' faces.

"Ooh, I gotta run, guys…I'm applying for a new job in five minutes!" Jonsey exclaimed. A collective groan rose.

"What is it this time?" Nikki asked sarcastically.

"I'm gonna supervise the kiddies play area over at the other side of the mall!" he said excitedly. "'Bye!" he called back, sprinting away.

"What makes me know this isn't going to work out?" Wyatt said wearily.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Nikki traced little circles on the table with her finger.

"Wanna catch a movie? I hear there's a great rom-com playing now," Caitlin gushed.

"No. Way. How about that new one…about the two friends who make a home video…? It's very inspirational, apparently," added Wyatt.

"How about…not? I say, we take in World Class – you know? The one about that group of friends who save up money and travel the world? It goes behind the scenes and everything," Nikki said.

"Well, whatever we do, Jude and I have to decide on a movie." Jen crossed her arms. Jude sputtered in protest.

"But…you and I have, like, completely different tastes, dudette!"

Jen made a clucking noise with her tongue. "Married couples do lots of activities together…including movies. It's just the way it works."

Another prolonged sigh escaped him. "Okay, okay…. What do you want to do?"

Despite the fact that Jen's objection had been worded several seconds ago, she seemed slightly taken aback. "Oh, uh, I suppose…skating at the new rink?"

A rollerblading rink had just recently been installed.

"Cool with me." Jude twisted in his chair and faced Wyatt, Nikki and Caitlin. "You two in?"

"I'd like to, but I'm actually supposed to be doing chores," Wyatt said with a glance at his watch.

"I've gotta stay here until five," Caitlin said apologetically.

"I'm not much for skating…I think I'd like to see World Class instead," Nikki said.

"Okay. See you later!" Jen bid them goodbye with a wave, and she and Jude began walking.

"Got any money?" she questioned.

"Let's see…" he pulled out a handful of coins from his pocket "I've got…twelve dollars. No, twelve-fifty."

Jen _tsk_ed. "That won't be enough. Here, I've got a ten."

They strolled in silence for a little while, then…

"Jude. Do we _look_ like a married couple?" Jen hissed, as if she feared being overheard.

"Uh, I dunno, it depends…"

"Well, we're supposed to be acting like one, aren't we? So…"

"So…what?"

Color spread once more on her cheeks. "Hold my hand. Or something."

Jude's eyes widened. Before he could react, Jen had taken his hand in hers, being extra cautious to not walk too close to him. Both of them were beginning to doubt their ability to withstand three weeks of this.

_Maybe this'll be harder than I thought…_

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. I'll continue with it, but I'd really appreciate reviews. So please do review! )


	2. Intervention

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, guys. Thanks so much for the loverly reviews. They made my day!

This chapter will be a little longer; remember that **your ideas are welcomed and appreciated**. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, but **Jen has a 'wedding ring'**. It's fake, obviously. She wasn't wearing it before; just pretend she put it on in between these chapters. Cool? Cool.

**Disclaimer:** -cracks up- Don't make me say it again.

Naturally, Jude and Jen had not expected to be disrupted on the five-minute walk (though to them, with their hands clasped, it felt like hours) towards the rink. So naturally, they were more than a little shocked when they heard a loud, angry voice behind them.

"MASTERSON!"

Jen flinched as if struck and wheeled around, releasing Jude's hand in the process. Coach Halder strode up to her, red as a tomato.

"Oh, it's just you, Coach," Jen said casually. He waggled a finger at her.

"Don't take that tone with me. I can see it. Don't lie to me!" he cried, staring at Jen's left hand. She gasped, realizing that her 'wedding' ring was in plain view.

"Oh, that old thing? It's nothing, just a little –"

Halder shook his head madly. "No it's not. I recognize it; that, Masterson, is a wedding ring. Don't you deny it."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, it's a wedding ring, but just give me a chance to explain things –"

"I don't need an explanation –"

Jude looked upon this scene with a combination of mild amusement and confusion. She whipped her head around and whispered, "What're you doing just _standing_ there? INTERVENE!"

He got her message and quickly stepped between his 'wife' and the fuming Coach Halder. "Dude, chill out and listen to us," he said loudly. Halder fired up again.

"_This_ is the…the…your husband? The least I expected from you was a decent –"

Jen's face immediately contorted to her 'now-I'm-mad' look. "Hey, don't talk about Jude like that…he's not…"

"I've heard enough! I've a good mind to fire you – I won't have a girl who's _married_ when she's _sixteen_ working in my store."

"We're…not…MARRIED!" Jen cried, freezing the Coach in his tracks. "It's for an experiment!"

"Well, as long as it doesn't have an impact on your workplace behavior, you won't be penalized," Coach Halder said strictly, as if speaking to a hockey player, then strode off.

Jen exhaled. "That was close."

"I tried, dudette," Jude said, shrugging his shoulders casually. She sighed.

"Let's just go to the rink…"

They set off again, and as they walked, Jude began battling an internal debate with himself.

_I'm not what? She said something about what I'm not._

Maybe she just meant irresponsible.

_But what if…?_

Cut it out. I bet they were talking about you looking like you just came from pulling 160's on the ramp.

_So maybe I do. So what? Who cares?_

Coach Halder does, dude.

_I can still hope, can't I?_

You can only hope.

"Coach really has a problem with any mention of 'romance' or 'love' with his employees," Jen spat, breaking him out of his reverie. "I should complain."

"Nah, just keep the job," Jude suggested.

"Oh, here's the rink."

They approached the counter, behind which stood a tall, dark boy, about their age. Jude desperately wanted to take Jen's hand again, but he didn't want to risk it…

"Okay, we'll have…two pairs of skates, sizes 8 and…" Jen looked at Jude expectantly. He jumped, feeling her gaze.

"Uh, size…10."

Jen smiled sardonically. "And pads, too, please."

The boy, whose name (according to the small rectangle pinned to his chest) was Richie, grinned back at her and turned away to collect the required equipment. Jen twisted her head and gave Jude an uncertain smile.

"What's with you?" she mouthed, before turning back to the counter at the sound of Richie's voice.

"Here you are, that'll be $21.76, please," Richie said, punching in some numbers at the till, accepting Jen's money, sliding it into the cash register and pushing the items towards her. Jude could've sworn their hands brushed for a little longer than necessary, their smiles lingered for half a second more – then the moment was behind them and Jen had begun walking away. Jude shot a glare at the innocent-looking Richie and followed her, hands in his pockets.

**A/N:** Sorry it was short, but I'm just building up the storyline. You like? Please tell me in a review!

**Nike: **Want to know something? I've never been called a 'dudette' before. It's cool. Thanks!

**xXx-Eternity's Shadow-xXx: **JudexCait sort of creeps me out, no offence meant to its supporters, obviously. Thanks; it's so nice to hear that I've done a decent job on my first fanfic. I'm still getting the hang of it!

**xxsnowbunnyxx:** Cute penname! I agree with you on the JenxJude thing. Gracias!

**Riane46:** 'Kind of good' is waaaaay better than 'not good', so, thank you!

**lil-kicker: **I'm glad you enjoyed it; here's your update!

**Aquacat123:** Your penname makes me think of a hairbrush. I don't really know why. I'm glad it merits 'great', and not just 'good'!

**Mr. Average:** Aaah, you will rue your words when you see what I've got in store for them… -cackles and rubs hands together menacingly- Peace and thank you!

**chocolatechika:** I know, it's such an honor to know my story is liked! I've seen you around and it's great to see that you enjoyed it too. Merci, merci!

**amylovestakuya: **I hope this installment happified you!


End file.
